Heart, Love and Fate?
by AutumnJeremy
Summary: KYUSUNG, Mencintai dan dicintai adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan. Tak perlu takut jatuh cinta meski pernah tersakiti. Penyesalan tak mengembalikan yang telah pergi.


Pair: Kyusung  
Genre: Fluffy and romance (maybe)  
Warning: sebagian besar cerita Kyu's pov ^^ maaf sangat membingungkan..

Langsung saja..  
Check this out ^^

Hati, Cinta dan Takdir. 3 hal yang saling mempengaruhi. Saling berkaitan, dimana kisah cintaku dipenuhi dengan tiga hal itu. Hati, hangat, saat aku menemukan orang yang membuatku nyaman untuk terus disampingnya. Cinta. Indah? Mungkin untuk sebagian orang. Tapi tidak bagiku. Ya, awalnya memang indah hingga aku menemukan pengkhianatan didalamnya. Cinta sebuah kebohongan. Aish.. menyebalkan! Hal yang terakhir. Takdir. Takdir kisah cintaku. Apakah berakhir bahagia? Entahlah aku harap iya. Karena jika aku menemukan pengkhianatan kembali. Mungkin seumur hidupku aku tak ingin lagi mengenal cinta.

규성

Cinta itu pilihan yang ditentukan takdir. Hati, cinta, takdir. Ketika cinta merasuk kedalam hati, terasa indah dan bahagia. Setiap detik setiap waktu ingin selalu bertemu. Ada kalanya keegoisan, keangkuhan, kecemburuan melukai. Dan itulah bumbu yang kita rasakan dari setiap perjalanan cinta. Ketika cinta terasa pahit dihati. Ketika pengkhianatan menodai. Rasa itu berubah menjadi luka dalam hati.  
Tak semudah yang dibayangkan bukan? Sama halnya denganku. Terjebak dalam sebuah kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Targis bukan? Aku berusaha untuk menjaga kesetiaan tapi dengan mudah nya hancur dalam satu malam. Awal musim gugur menjadi saksi kala itu...

Flashback~

Caramel itu menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya.  
Ia membeku.  
Hatinya kembali tergores luka yang sangat dalam, merasakan jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan.  
Sesak memuakkan.

Sosok namja manis yang amat ia cintai berdiri didepan altar dengan berbalut tuxedo putih yang begitu pas ditubuhnya. Disampingnya berdiri sosok lain yang begitu anggun, indah dalam balutan gaun pernikahan berwarna senada. Nampak begitu sempurna.

Tersenyum miris, sebelum membalikkan badan. Memilih menjauh. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berdiri disana. Berpura-pura. Tersenyum penuh kepalsuan saat melihat pendeta telah benar-benar mengikat mereka berdua.

Aku mencintaimu,  
Dan aku..  
Membencimu Lee Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu terus melangkah. Menjauhi sorak sorai kebahagiaan dibelakangnya yang seolah mencacinya. Tersenyum sinis, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bandara malam itu juga..

Flashback End~

Tiga tahun kemudian...

Mencintai dan dicintai adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan. Tak perlu takut jatuh cinta meski pernah tersakiti. Penyesalan tak mengembalikan yang telah pergi.

Terhitung sudah tiga tahun ia menetap dinegeri Sakura, Jepang. Setelah kejadian pahit itu, ia memang memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah tingkat akhirnya diJepang. Dan menjadi dokter spesialis bedah disana. Tapi dua minggu yang lalu Appanya menyuruh ia untuk kembali ke Seoul. Memintanya untuk menjadi Dokter pengganti di Seoul Byeong-won, Rumah sakit milik Appanya.

Seminggu sudah ia berada di Seoul, dan hari ini hari ke empat ia masuk sebagai Dokter pengganti di Seoul Byeong-won. Kyuhyun memandang datar dan dingin pemandangan didepannya. Sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah bermain dihalaman rumah sakit. Yang mengelilingi sosok yang menjadi rekan teamnya dirumah sakit. Mendengus saat melihat sosok itu membisikkan sesuatu pada beberapa anak sembari sesekali melirik kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian beberapa anak itu menghampirinya. Menarik-narik tangannya, dan merengek manja untuk memaksanya bergerak.

"Aigoo~ bagaimana kau bisa menjadi dokter dengan ekspresi seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah?" Donghae rekan teamnya sekaligus sahabat semasa SMA nya itu menggeleng tak percaya. "Dingin dan datar, mengerikan! Ck" Lanjutnya berdecak pelan. Menyuruh anak 'suruhan'nya untuk kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Tak masalah, selama aku masih bisa menjalankan tugas dokterku dengan baik," Ujarnya dingin.

"Memang benar. Tapi sekarang kau harus bisa mengontrol ekspresimu. Setidaknya tersenyumlah. Apalagi sekarang disini kau menangani juga pasien anak-anak." Nasihat Donghae. Donghae penyuka ikan itu berbalik. Kembali menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Yang langsung disambut pekikan-pekikan senang.

Lee Donghae. Namja itu memang mudah akrab. Yang pada dasarnya disukai para pasien dirumah sakit. sifat ceria dan kekanakannya membuat ia mampu berbaur.

Kyuhyun sempat tertegun, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersentak saat sebuah bola tepat menghantam jas dokter dibagian dadanya. Menatap tajam sipelaku yang Kyuhyun yakin bola itu memang sengaja dilempar kearahnya.

"Mianhae," ucap Donghae. Tapi namja kekanakan itu tak sedikitpun menampakkan raut wajah menyesal. Malah tersenyum lebar.

Mendengus keras, mengambil bola karet yang tadi menghantamnya.

"Baiklah," Dengan suara datar Kyuhyun berucap. Membalas sepertinya ide bagus. Dengan diiringi seringaian tajam ia memandang tajam Donghae yang memasang wajah tak berdosa disebelah sana sambil memainkan boneka kura-kura, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bola karet ditangannya tersebut lalu melemparnya kearah Donghae. "Rasakan itu!" Ujarnya emosi.

"Whoaa!"

Anak-anak berseru spontan melihat betapa hebat nya Kyuhyun melakukan atraksi tadi. Layaknya melempar bola baseball. Namun rupanya, Lee Donghae mempunyai repleks yang bagus. Sebelum bola itu mengenai dirinya, Donghae mengelak dengan cepat.

"Wah! Korban tabrak lari!" Anak-anak itu kembali berseru.

"Tabrak lari?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tak begitu mengerti, memangnya benar ada korban tabrak lari disana? Namun ternyata yang dimaksud oleh anak-anak itu adalah korban lemparan bolanya.

규성

Namja manis itu bergeming. Terdiam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti diwajah imutnya. Memandang langit dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya. Menatap langit biru yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Onyx sipitnya mengerjab beberapa kali. sedetik kemudian ia mengerang kesakitan merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya cukup keras.

"Akh! Appo!" Namja manis itu mengusap kasar kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk sesaat setelah mendekat karena korbannya adalah seorang pasien yang kyuhyun akui sangat manis. Jatuh terduduk diatas rumput taman. Mengaduh karena hantaman bolanya.

"Gwaenchana?" Ujar Kyuhyun membuat suasana menjadi sangat hening ditambah semua pandangan terarah padanya. Terkejut, karena Kyuhyun menucapkannya dengan lembut bahkan sangat lembut. Walaupun ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Bagaimana tidak heran, sejak pertama Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri sebagai dokter, namja tampan itu tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sikap ramah bahkan dihadapan appanya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun tak begitu perduli dengan keadaan hening disekitarnya. Sebenarnya iapun tak terkejut. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Apa benar itu adalah suaranya? Kyuhyun sempat memalingkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang tersenyum memamerkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Mianhae," Kata itu terlontar begitu saja. "Kau tak apa?" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Gwaenchana, Kyun-ie hyung," Tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran, menarik tangan yang begitu mungil itu untuk duduk dibangku beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Aigo, apa kau melupakanku hyung-ie? Sedihnya," Bibir itu terpout, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi sedih -pura-pura- nya.

Kening kyuhyun mengernyit, mengingat kembali wajah mungil didepannya. Kemudian caramel itu membelalak lebar.

" Ommo~ Yesung-ie?" Kagetnya. Pikirannya mengingat namja yang sewaktu kecil ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Namja mungil yang merebut seluruh perhatiannya dari PSP. Namun saat ia memasuki Junior High School, namja mungil itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar.

"Kemana saja kau ini? Aigoo kau semakin manis saja~" Tangan besar itu mengacak lembut surai halus Yesung. Tak menyangka akan melihat kembali cinta masa kecilnya. Entah kenapa debaran yang dulu kini terasa lagi didadanya. Tak menyadari ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin luntur begitu saja..

::  
규성  
::

Kyuhyun mengendurkan lilitan dasinya, sebelum pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dan membiarkan ranjang berukuran king size didalam kamar apartemennya itu menyihirnya untuk malas melakukan apapun, selain melepaskan jeratan dasi dilehernya.

Iris caramel itu memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran melayang pada percakapan tadi sore dengan orang tuanya.

Flashback~

" Appa akan menikahkanmu dengan dengan putra sahabat Appa"

" Eomma yakin kau masih menyukai Yesung. Jadi jangan menolak perjodohan ini,"

"Tapi eomma.., "

"Ani, eomma dan appa tidak menerima penolakan."

"Appa yakin ini yang terbaik untukmu, Kyuhyun."

Flashback End~

Ia bingung dengan hatinya? Apa benar ia masih menyukai Jung Yesung? Tapi setelah mengingat kejadian ditaman ...

Apa benar itu dirinya? Sebegitu mudahnya kah Ia menghancurkan tembok yang selama ini ia bangun? Apa hatinya kembali terbuka? Setelah hampir tiga tahun Ia membiarkan hati dan perasaannya membeku, memasang tembok begitu tinggi agar tidak ada apapun atau siapapun memasukinya. Tapi kemunculan Yesung kembali menumbuhkan rasa yang dulu dihatinya. Cinta masa kecilnya.

"Huft~ nan meolla," mengacak rambutnya sebentar sebelum memasuki kamar mandi berharap air dingin bisa menghilangkan kekalutan hatinya.

::  
규성  
::

Jadwal Follow up sore membuat kaki jenjangnya melewati lorong yang cukup jauh dari ruangannya. Padahal ini bukan jadwalnya, tapi Appanya seperti memberi hukuman agar ia membantu kegiatan follow up para residen.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu kamar seorang pasien didepannya, pikirannya melayang mengingat pembicaraan dengan Donghae tentang bersikap ramah pada pasien. "Anyeonghaseyo, " Menggeser pintu untuk membukanya.

Seorang pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu lalu memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum begitu manis padanya. " oh, kupikir Hankyung ahjussi yang akan mengecheck,"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari kebekuan tubuhnya, apa dia tadi salah lihat? Onyx sipit yang tadi memandang keluar jendela begitu rapuh, kosong dan menyimpan kesedihan begitu dalam.

"Kyuhyun hyung?" Ekspresinya terlihat heran. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Alisnya terlihat menyatu memandang Kyuhyun yang mematung didepan pintu.

"Hmm," tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kaki kedepan ranjang Yesung. Mungkin tadi aku salah lihat, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah papan yang digantungkan diujung ranjang. Sebuah papan yang diatasnya terdapat lembar-lembar kertas berisi rekam medis Yesung. Alisnya menyatu melihat informasi yang tertera disana.

"Yesung-ie... "

Caramelnya beralih menatap wajah Yesung.  
"Kyun-ie hyung, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Wajah manis itu tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Tapi tangannya bergerak membuka selimut Yesung, membopong tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukannya dikursi roda.

::

규성

::

Kyuhyun memandang danau didepannya, tak menyangka ada sebuah tempat yang begitu indah dibelakang rumah sakit. Ditengah danau terdapat sebuah patung kura-kura yang cukup besar, entah apa maksudnya mungkin orang yang membuatnya menyukai hewan aneh itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati pohon-pohon sakura yang berjajar rapi ditepian danau. Bahkan ada beberapa pohon maple dan sansuyu yang daunnya berguguran tertiup angin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung yang duduk disampingnya. Kursi roda Yesung ia letakkan tak jauh dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

Kyuhyn jadi yakin ia tidak salah lihat tadi, onyx sipit itu memang terlihat kosong seperti tak ada kehidupan disana, kesedihan terpampang jelas dalam iris gelap itu.  
Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yesung beberapa tahun belakang ini?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. sekaligus memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Yesung tersentak, ia lupa kalau Kyuhyun yang menemaninya didanau. Yesung merasakan genggaman erat ditangannya seolah mengatakan Ia akan baik-baik saja. Yesung memandang laki-laki didepannya. Memandang laki-laki yang sejujurnya masih sangat ia cintai. Yesung merasa menemukan alasan yang ia cari, alasan yang akan membuatnya mau bertahan hidup selama itu. Namun ia takut. Ya. batas waktu yang telah diketahuinya itu ternyata membuatnya takut.

Caramel Kyuhyun memandang dalam onyx Yesung. Tangan besarnya menarik tubuh mungil didepannya, masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia seperti merasakan ketakutan Yesung, dan ia tidak mau Yesung merasakan perasaan itu.

Pelukannya semakin erat namun lembut bersamaan, jemari panjangnya membelai surai Yesung. Mebelai pipi yang sedikit tirus itu dengan gerakan lembut. Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan kepala dengan mata memaku iris hitam didepannya. Membiarkan jantungnya berdegup kencang, mengecup bibir tipis Yesung lembut. Ia bertekad dalam hati untuk memulai kembali cinta masalalunya. Membuka gerbang tinggi dalam hidupnya. Membiarkan Yesung kembali masuk dalam kehidupan cintanya. Ia terus memagut bibir tipis didepannya dengan gerakan lembut, caramelnya menutup seiring ciumannya yang semakin intens menyalurkan cinta pada namja manis didekapannya. Tak menyadari walau bibir tipis itu membalas ciumannya, onyx sipit itu memandangnya sendu...

FIN~

FF oneshoot ini udah pernah dipublis di facebook. REVIEW?


End file.
